


How Many People

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You have how many people living in your house?!?"





	How Many People

"You have how many people living in your house?!?" Priyanka asked. Her and husband eyes were widened while Connie had her face in her hands.

Rose giggled and said "12. There's me, Steven, Greg, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper." Steven and Greg nodded.

Connie was sure that her parents were going to ban her from seeing Steven right this instinct. 

Luckily, the moment never came because the waitress, a rather older woman with pointy hair and black lipstick was making her to the table.

The waitress however, seemed to trip when she reached the table and ended up spilling tea on Rose's hair and dress.

"Oops" the waitress said. "Let me go get you a towel."

"Um," Doug started as the waitress walked away. "Is there anymore family members we should to know about, Rose?"

"Well, there's also my psycho grandmother who stalks me all the time."

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
